Lost but now found
by stevebond1990
Summary: The world believed Harry Potter was killed with Voldemort on Halloween 1981, but something strange happens in a Transfiguration class on Halloween 1992, why does this boy look familiar? Why does McGonagall seem to recognise him?
1. Chapter 1

Lost but now found

Minerva McGonagall looked up to watch as her class of second years enter the Transfiguration classroom, today she had a special class planned and had invited a guest. Her guest was in fact one of her favourite students, Auror Captain James Potter.  
She watched the class take their seats, focusing briefly on two red haired girls as they sat in the third row from the front. To her left was Ginerva Weasley or Ginny as she liked to be called, she had brown eyes and lots of freckles and to her right was Rose Potter she had hazel coloured eyes with slightly paler skin that Ginny and her hair was a much deeper shade of red. They were both talking excitedly about something, most likely the Halloween feast that evening, when Rose spotted her father sitting to one side, she pointed this out to Ginny and they both waved to him. The bell rang as James waved back; Minerva closed the classroom door with a wave of her wand and went to stand in front of her desk, facing the class.

"I have a special lesson planned for you all today" Minerva said, the class falling silent the instant she began speaking, "the Ministry has decided to re-instate the teaching of the Animagus transformation at Hogwarts, as a result the board of governors has decided to move the topic study for this subject forward a year in order to provide greater support in the practical lessons in later years. Today's lesson will be the first theory lesson on the subject and, as this is an extra-curricular course, I will take the names of all the students who wish to continue next year with the practical course."

The class broke into excited whispering as she finished, she watched them for a few moments before continuing with the lesson.  
"An Animagus is a witch or wizard than transform their bodies into an animal form, a person's form is predetermined, you cannot choose what your form will be, however, some witches and wizards are capable of turning into multiple forms of different magical or mundane animals."

Her eyes swept across the room, noting that everyone was giving her their undivided attention, a rarity for second year classes.  
"Now would you kindly stand up and walk to the front so you can all see the demonstration from our guest." She asked.

The students chattered excitedly as they walked to stand in the front of the class, some sitting on the front row of desks, James rose from his seat and walked into the middle of the gap between the students and professor McGonagall's desk.  
He looked to Minerva, who nodded in approval, before transforming; in less than a second, a magnificent stag was standing in the spot that James Potter had occupied.

This brought a round of applause from the students; as the applause ended, Minerva opened her mouth to continue her lesson when the door opened. She turned to address the visitor, but froze when she saw him.

Closing the door was a tall Slytherin Prefect with well-groomed black hair, brown eyes and a handsome face, a face she hadn't seen in fifty years.

As the visitor gently closed the door and began walking through the centre of the room, she saw that he wasn't entirely solid; he seemed to be made of mist, but, at the same time, still being of more substantial form than the ghosts.

James transformed back and walked to stand beside Minerva; he looked at her, she looked like she was seeing someone long believed dead, before turning to watch their guest.

As the figure reached the centre of the room, the door was thrown opened and another figure stepped through, this time Minerva gasped.

A third year Gryffindor male, with wild, coal black hair and emerald green eyes stepped through and slammed the door. He strode toward the gap between the desks with is wand drawn, clearly looking for a fight.

She turned to James, who had frozen at the sight of the newcomer, the boy was the spitting image of him, before turning back to the students.  
"Move to the back of the room, quickly. James, get your wand ready." The students quickly complied, moving as far away from the guests as possible, James recovered from the shock and drew his own wand, preparing to defend the kids if necessary.

The Gryffindor reached the centre divide and aimed his wand at the Slytherin. "This ends tonight Tom, I wont let you set that beast of yours on anyone else." He declared, his south London accent thickening in his anger.  
"I don't know what you mean Potter" the Slytherin replied his voice had an elegant, posh accent, drawing his own wand and training it on the Gryffindor.

"I saw you order the bloody snake to attack Michelle Forrest and brag to it about how you going to frame Hagrid, or how about your new name, my Lord Voldemort." Potter retorted, sending several stunning spells at Riddle.

"Did you really see that or are you bluffing?" Riddle hissed, his face darkened at Potter's use of his new, chosen name; blocking the first three stunners and dodging the remainder, which would have hit the students if James and Minerva hadn't blocked them, all of whom flinched or screamed at the forbidden name.  
"Besides I'm not the only one keeping secrets, Harry" he said, smirking as he despatched his own curses.

James straightened at the name, "It… it can't be, my son is dead" he thought.

"What are you on about Riddle?" Harry asked, deflecting Riddle's curse, before attacking with three cutting curses and a slicing hex.  
"I mean your time turner for one Harry" he said, again blocking and dodging Harry's spells. "I also mean that you're a stranded time traveller." He added, smirking evilly as horror flashed across his opponents face, allowing him to land a nasty cutting curse to his opponents shoulder, in Harry's brief moment of hesitation.

"What are you talking about? I've been in that orphanage since I was a year old." Harry shouted, increasing the speed of his attacks, varying the spells and continuing to deflect and dodge rather than blocking Riddles attacks. Riddle ducked a bone breaker that sailed over him, right were his head had just been. "I mean that you parents don't exist, you're clearly a Potter, not a mudblood as you claim but your resemblance to Charlus is too little to be a close relative, and there isn't an Evans family, your parents haven't been born yet."

Harry responded by throwing multiple bombardment curses towards Riddle and aiming a bolt-thrower hex at his legs.  
Riddle dived away from the bombardment curses, which James and Minerva had trouble containing and destroyed several desks, but took part of the bolt-thrower to his left arm, swearing as a 9 inch wrought iron spike went through his arm. He cried out in pain and sent a barrage of dark curses at Harry.

Harry deflected three curses and dodged another two before his right leg was swept from beneath him by a bludgeoning curse. He twisted to clockwise as he fell, landing heavily on his chest; a bone breaker shattered the wrist of his wand hand as soon as he landed.

Harry tried to rise but Riddle sent a dark cutting curse past his ear. "I didn't want to do this Potter, but you've left me no choice, you'll be with your mudblood mother soon Harry."  
Harry's face warped in fury, "Oblivion take you, Riddle!" he roared as he tried to rise, but Riddle Targeted Harry's Time Turner, which had fallen out of his robes, with a reductor curse.

The curse impacted the delicate golden instrument, but didn't immediately shatter it. Harry was able to get to his feet before the device began crack, several strange golden particles force their way through the cracks, burning Harry's robes and flesh. Great golden rings of energy started to form then grow, spreading over Harry's clothes and flesh.

Harry began to scream in agony as the first circle formed over his heart, then spreading to his face arms and legs. The area that was passed over by the by the energy solidified in colour, slightly burnt by the strange energy, almost as if his body was now real and not made from the mist. Harry's scream intensified as the rings began to overlap, which accelerated with each new contact. As his whole body became covered there was an explosion of this strange energy and the boy fell to the floor, with burns covering most of his body, Harry finally lost consciousness in the explosion.

Riddle stared at the spot where Harry had stood before putting his wand away and heading for the door. Minerva watched the shade of Riddle, or whatever it was, fade away halfway to the door, before rushing to the fallen boy.  
She made a quick examination, noting spell damage and the coverage of the burns was not complete on the exposed flesh and somewhat less severe where his robes had covered him, before turning to her students, the nearest being Rose Potter and Ginny Weasley.

"Miss Potter, hurry to the hospital wing and fetch Madame Pomfrey, tell her a student has suffered spell damage and severe burns. Miss Weasley, would you please find Professor Snape and bring him as well, tell him the same thing but also tell him dark magic has been used on a student." She ordered, both girls nodded before rushing off.

James came and knelt by Minerva, examining the boy himself, his mind not quite comprehending what he's seeing. As they waited he had to ask; "Who is this Minerva?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lost but now found

Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, reading one of the several journals strewn across his desk. It was one of three that contained his notes on the events of October 31st, 1981.

That night Lord Voldemort, the greatest dark wizard Europe had seen since Gellert Grindelwald, had come to the sleepy town of Godric's Hollow looking for the home of the Potter family. They had been hiding there under the protection of the Fidelius charm, but the secret keeper had betrayed them.

Voldemort had attacked the house alone, incapacitating both James and Lily Potter, stunning them. Both had woken to hear Voldemort address their one-year old son, Harry, in the nursery. They had stood and attempted to climb the stairs when there was a double burst of sickly green light from the nursery, then an odd, faint glow of that same sickly colour for about a second, then a third and final green flash, an unearthly scream and a small explosion of magical energy.

Both parents had entered the nursery to find Voldemort's singed robe and shattered wand on the floor in the centre of the room and the walls, furniture and ornaments had been blackened or burnt and the thatched roof and window had been partly blown out. The partially collapsed crib had apparently in the epicentre of the explosion, and Harry was missing, no body or even blood just missing.

The uniformed officers from the Ministry's Department of Magical Law Enforcement had arrived and secured the property within 3 minutes, and had begun to record the details of the incident and see to the surviving Potters.  
Dumbledore had arrived within the next few minutes and had found that they remembered all but the identity of their secret keeper, he concluded that Voldemort had obliviated them of the knowledge. After a brief but intense questioning by an Unspeakable from the Department of Mysteries, they had been sent to St Mungos to recover.

Dumbledore had been furious at this, until the Unspeakable had walked over to him and given him a piece of parchment. On it was the words:

_Temporal Anomaly registered – October 31__st__ 1930, Brixton, London, England  
Temporal Anomaly registered – October 31__st__ 1981, Godric's Hollow, Wales _

_Temporal Anomaly registered – October 31__st__ 1942, Hogwarts, Scotland_

The parchment, he knew, came from one of the machines used to monitor underage or illegal magic, he had then looked up to speak to the man only to find him gone. He had always wondered what the parchment meant and why it had been given to him. Shortly after the last lesson of the day began, a Ministry owl had dropped off a near identical parchment, the only difference was the addition of a single line:

_Temporal Anomaly registered – October 31__st__ 1942, Hogwarts, Scotland  
Temporal Anomaly registered – October 31__st__ 1992, Hogwarts, Scotland_

Within a minute of the owl's arrival and departure, Ginny Weasley had come running into his office to tell him that something had happened in the second-years transfiguration lesson and a student was now in the hospital wing. He had sent Miss Weasley back to her dorm and went to the Hospital wing.

There he had found Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape tending to a male student; the damaged uniform that was on a nearby chair was of the old 1940 pattern that had been replaced in 1969. He also noticed Professor McGonagall sitting nearby, staring at the boy, almost in disbelief.

"Minerva? Are you alright? What happened in your class?" Dumbledore asked her, his eyes briefly scanning over her in concern, searching for any possible injury.

"The class began as planned; I explained the change in the curriculum and explained the basics of the subject. I then asked my guest, James Potter" Minerva began to explain.

"Ah, yes, I saw him leaving on my way down; he was being escorted by Hagrid and Filius." Dumbledore said, thoughtfully.

"Yes, he was reluctant to leave and Poppy was forced to summon help. As I was saying, I then asked James to transform, which he did. After a minute I was about to continue the lesson when the door opened, what seemed to be the spirit of a student stepped through. It was Tom Riddle." She continued.

Dumbledore didn't look it, but he was both horrified and surprised at the name of his former student.

"He walked into the centre of the room, between the rows of now empty desks. He looked like he was made of mist and yet possessed a more substantial form than the ghosts at the same time. As he reached the centre of the room, the door was thrown open again and this time… Harrison Potter stepped through." She continued.

Dumbledore face slipped from his carefully maintained mask to display abject disbelief and outright shock. Harrison Potter was a Gryffindor third year that had disappeared on Halloween 1942, he was believed to have been muggleborn so his disappearance had been attributed to the Heir of Slytherin and the monster from the Chamber of Secrets, but if this was him… what if the note from the Unspeakables referred to him and his disappearance and reappearance?"

Dumbledore gestured for Minerva to continue.

"They exchanged words; Harrison accused Tom of being the heir of Slytherin and setting the monster on Michelle Forrest, Tom accused Harrison of being a time traveller and of lying about his heritage. They then began duelling, they're spells increasing in lethality as the duel progressed, James and I were hard pressed to keep the students from harm. After a few minutes, one of Tom's spells threw Harrison to the ground. Tom taunted Harrison before targeting his time turner. The turner didn't shatter or disintegrate, but cracked instead. Several energised particles passed through the cracks and landed on Harrison, rings of energy spread from where the particles landed, the affected areas changed, solidified before my eyes. Then the rings started to overlap, their progress sped up, until they had covered his whole body. The moment he was completely covered, the energy exploded, throwing him across the room.

The shade of Tom stood staring before walking towards the door, disappearing roughly halfway to it. Harrison however remained on the floor, I ran to check on him before sending Miss Potter to fetch Madame Pomfrey and then Miss Weasley to fetch Professor Snape, who then sent Miss Weasley to inform you." She finished explaining.

Dumbledore had told Minerva he would need to see a pensieve memory later, before entering the ward to find Professor Snape leaving. Snape directed him to Madame Pomfrey regarding the majority of the boy's injuries but had handed over a small list of the spell damage he recognised.

Snape had then left, Albus had continued into the ward to find Madame Pomfrey cleaning away the equipment used to heal the boy, probably getting ready for the first of several nights keeping a close watch on him. Albus had inquired as to the boy's injuries with her before walking over to his bedside; he had to see the boy for himself.

As of that moment, there had been no doubt in his mind; this was the missing third year from 1942. He had taught this boy fifty years ago, one of his most gifted students at the time, and had been greatly saddened by Harrison's disappearance.

But Harrison was here now, and Albus had to unravel the mystery of how and/or why, and investigate the possible connection to the supposedly deceased child of James Potter.

Which was why he was now reviewing his notes on the night the first war ended (Dumbledore didn't believe Voldemort was dead yet and was under no pretences that he would endeavour to find a way to return to corporeal form despite the destruction of the Philosopher's stone the previous year), in order to shed some light on the matter of this temporally displaced Gryffindor.

He closed the journal with a weary sigh and placed it back with its brothers on his desk. He got up and walked over to the cabinet where he kept his pensieve. He had been reviewing, not only Minerva's, James' and the students memories of the incident, but also James and Lily's memories of that fateful Halloween.

After several viewings, he had noticed an anomaly. The green flash immediately preceding the explosion was overlapped by a very brief gold flash, the exact same colour as the energy that had engulfed Harry during Minerva's lesson.

There was also Tom's comment about James's father Charlus Potter and Lily's family, Albus had gone through the file for the student named Harrison Potter that entered Hogwarts in 1940 and had found the boy's parents named as James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. That was too much to be coincidence.

Albus sighed, he had exhausted nearly all possibilities, but he would not press his theory until the boy could be re-integrated into the school. After all, the only sure fire way to prove or disprove his theory was for the Gringotts goblins to perform a heritage test. Albus didn't know how, but he was certain that this was James' missing son; somehow, Harry Potter had been thrown into the past and brought back again.

The first thing he noticed was the ache all down the left side of his body, then the pounding in his head. A moan escaped his lips as he began to open his eyes, only to be met by harsh yellow light. 'Wait, yellow light? The gas lights burn white,' Harry thought as his head began to clear. He opened his eyes, blinking to help his eyes adjust. His vision swam for several more moments before completely clearing.

Lifting his head gently, he began to examine his surroundings.

He was in the hospital wing lying in his usual bed, the same bed Madame Stone had threatened to bolt a nameplate (with his name) on.

He lay back down as he tried to call out for the nurse. His voice barely responded the first few times, until he was able to form words and able talk louder than a whisper.  
He was rewarded by a stirring in the nurse's office.

After a minute, the nurse came over to him, wearing her dressing gown. She was a middle aged, brown haired woman who was slightly shorter than him. It was not Madame Stone.

"You're awake? I wasn't expecting you to wake up for at least another day," She said, surprised.  
"Since when do Potter males follow healer's orders to the letter?" he replied as the healer drew her wand and cast some diagnostic spells, smiling slightly at his (rather accurate) joke. "Where is Madame Stone?" he asked.

"Madame Stone retired, I'm her replacement. I am Madame Pomfrey." She answered, keeping an eye on both the diagnostic and the other on her patient.  
"Could you give me something for the pain, please?" he asked as another spike of pain shot down his left side.  
Madame Pomfrey collected a mild pain-relief potion and gave it to him.  
She turned back to him as the diagnostic finished; "Most of your injuries are healed, but the pain will take at least 24 hours to fade completely, I will be giving you a dreamless sleep potion for the rest of the night."  
"Sleep sounds like a good idea, but could you tell me what the date is? Including the year?" Harry said, knowing he had probably time travelled due to the time-turner's destruction.  
"November 2nd 1992." She replied, handing him the potion. He drank the potion, his mind swimming in disbelief, '1992, fifty years into the future,' where his last, anxious thoughts as sleep claimed him once more.

Harry slowly returned to the waking world several hours later, daylight streamed into the ward through the great windows, allowing Harry to take a closer look at his surroundings, not much had changed. The mattresses on the beds looked thicker; the chairs by each bed looked softer and the old gaslights looked like they hadn't been used in decades, old style candle holders had been bolted to the walls beside the gaslight's brackets.

He lifted his head to try and see where Madame Pomfrey was, but he couldn't see her, he could see a clock that told him it was 6:10 in the morning. His body still ached down his left side but not as badly as it did the day before in fact it was quite manageable now, his headache was gone too. Knowing most people in the castle wouldn't be up for another hour, he decided to doze for another hour until breakfast was over.  
He shifted his weight so he was comfortable with the remaining pain and closed his eyes.

He woke again when he heard someone enter the ward, Harry glanced over at the clock, it was 7:27. Madame Pomfrey crossed the ward to see her new patient, she glanced at Harry as she passed and saw he was awake.

After a brief discussion with her patient, she returned to Harry; "The headmaster asked to see you once you were awake, I had your uniform cleaned and repaired, get dressed and I will have someone take you to the headmaster." She said, placing his now pristine uniform on the chair next to his bed, before turning to retrieve something from her office, closing the privacy curtains on the way out.  
Harry rose from the bed and quickly changed from his hospital pyjamas into his old uniform, he noted how the uniform felt brand new and quite tight in places.

After changing he looked around and couldn't see his wand. Harry got up and walked to the curtains and opened them. He looked towards the nurse's office for a moment but couldn't see Madame Pomfrey; he turned and spotted another student on one of the beds, her hands wrapped in a burn salve. She was a Gryffindor like him, she had dark red hair, blue eyes (pacific blue, that was what he used to call that colour), with an extremely curvy figure and a bust that was easily noticeable despite her heavy, black school robe (uniform robes had been infamous in Harry's time for hiding a girls womanly curves, especially the third and fourth years), she looked to be about Harry's age.

Harry started to walk over to her, "excuse me, are you alright?"

Susan Bones was thinking as she waited for Madame Pomfrey to return, she was thinking of what had happened at breakfast a few minutes ago. She had just sat down at the Gryffindor table with her best friends Hannah Abbot and Hermione Granger, Hannah and Hermione had just started eating and she was pouring herself a cup of tea when a trio of Slytherin third years walked past, seconds after, the kettle had exploded, covering her hands in boiling hot water. She jumped off the bench screaming and landed hard on her backside. Her friends had come to her side quickly, but not before she heard the three slytherins laughing, looking at them she spotted Millicent Bulstrode, Mary Flint and Pansy Parkinson. Pansy had her wand out and had clearly cast a blasting hex. Susan had got up and run all the way to the hospital wing, when she arrived Madame Pomfrey had sat her on a bed and wrapped a mild burn salve on each of her hands, before walking over to a bed blocked from view by curtains and then continuing to her office. She sat there for a couple of minutes, relaxing slightly as the cooling sensation of the salve took effect, she didn't realise she wasn't alone until a voice startled her; "excuse me, are you alright?"

Susan jumped a little and turned to the owner of the voice; her eyes landed on a black haired boy, a third year by his looks, tall but shorter than Ron Weasley, he was broad shouldered, was a bit bulkier than average (which implied to her that he was either a dueller or quidditch player), his face resembled James Potter but his features were softer, less aristocratic and his eyes were almost like liquid emeralds. He was wearing what looked like a Gryffindor uniform except for the robe which had the Hogwarts shield and he was wearing jeans and sturdy boots instead of uniform trousers and leather school shoes.

"Are you alright?" he repeated, "What happened to your hands?" he asked, having quickly spotted the salve. His voice snapped her out of the trance she had been in, "I had an accident during breakfast, my hands were covered in hot tea," she explained, blushing slightly. She was a little embarrassed by the boys concern.

"Can I see? I know a good healing charm for water burns" he replied, concern slipping into his voice. Susan hesitated for a moment, if there was a quick spell to heal burns Madame Pomfrey would have used it, right? She then nodded yes. He gently unwrapped the salve on each hand and had her hold them palm up just over the salves, just as Madame Pomfrey left her office. Madame Pomfrey spotted the pair and had opened her mouth to demand to know what he was doing, when his hands suddenly glowed with a golden honey colour that then went to encompass Susan's injured hands. Susan sighed slightly, as an odd sensation filled her painful and tender hands, then the feeling was gone. The light faded as the spell ended, leaving Susan's hands completely healed, not even the residual pain one would feel from conventional healing magic was left.

"Wow," Susan gasped, her hands felt like they had before she went to breakfast, "Thank you." Harry smiled, causing Susan to blush again, "Your welcome, it's an old Nordic restoration magic, the original name has been lost to time but the man who taught me called it 'healing hands'." He said, both to the girl and Madame Pomfrey, who he realised had probably never known a student gifted in this old school of magic.

"While that was an impressive performance of a believed to be forgotten skill, you should not have attempted that without consulting me first," Madame Pomfrey said, both impressed and annoyed.

"Sorry, I didn't see you and I didn't think to wait for you." Harry apologised, he then turned back to Susan, "I'm sorry, I didn't ask you name, Harrison Potter," Susan's eyes went wide for a second, before realising he was holding his hand for her to take, "Susan Bones, are you related to James Potter?" she asked as she shook his hand, curious about the startling resemblance.  
"I've been told that was my father's name but I don't know, I grew up in an orphanage in London," he replied sadly. Susan cringed internally; she hadn't meant to insult him. "I'm sorry, I didn't me…"  
"It's ok, I never knew them. Can't miss what you'd never had right?" he said, smiling apologetically. Susan blushed again before turning to look at Madame Pomfrey who spoke to her.

"Miss Bones, could you take Mr Potter to the headmaster's office please? Before you return to your classes, that is." The nurse asked as she inspected Susan's hands, Susan nodded as Madame Pomfrey released her. "The password is Exploding Bonbons." She added

Harrison followed Susan out of the ward and onto the fourth floor; they had reached the grand staircase when Harrison noticed something. "Why does everyone look so scared? Who put the fear of God into them?" he asked, spotting a huddle of frightened second years. Susan gave him a scared glance; "The caretaker's cat was petrified during the Halloween feast, it was found hanging from a torch bracket next to a message on the wall. _'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware'._ The message seemed to have been written in blood," she said. She turned to look at him and caught a glimpse of horror flashing through his eyes, immediately drawing her attention and suspicions. "Do you know something?"

Harrison stopped and mentally back-pedalled, he opened and closed his mouth twice before composing himself, "The chamber was first opened in 1942, all records of the event have been buried but there were at least three attacks before the Halloween feast but luckily those weren't fatalities, I don't know if there were more afterwards and someone died then though," he said, he felt bad about telling Susan this half-truth but he couldn't say he'd been there, could he?

Susan looked at him for a moment before, seemingly, accepting his answer and continuing, walking up the staircases. Harrison decided to try and start a conversation. "So, what year are you? And what electives did you choose?" Susan gave him a small smile before answering. They kept talking all the way through the castle, finding out they had many of the same interests and subjects. They were so engrossed in their talk they didn't notice they had reached the Headmaster's office until Susan walked into the Gargoyle. She stumbled back and would have fallen if Harrison hadn't caught her; she turned and gave him a small, thankful smile. As she did, they both realised his arms were directly under her generous bust. Harrison blushed, muttered an apology and pulled her upright; Susan blushed as well and said thank you and goodbye before turning to leave. "Hey, is it alright if I sit with you at lunch? I don't know anyone else right now" Harrison asked as Susan left, Susan smiled slightly, "Ok; I'll save you a seat, goodbye." She said.

Harrison turned away from the departing girl and back to the Gargoyle. "Exploding Bonbons," he said. The Gargoyle moved to reveal the stairway to the headmaster's office. He started to walk up the stairs until he was roughly 2/3 of the way up, he had always been sensitive to ambient magic and could feel spells, charms, enchantments and wards in the air or on objects around him. There was a three piece step in front of him; the centre piece was a ward stone. 'Probably to prevent the head being caught by surprise' he thought as he continued on. He heard voices as he approached the door, at least 3 male and 2 female. Harrison Potter stopped on the top step, he hesitated for a moment, then he sighed and knocked on the door. The voices fell silent; there were sounds of movement, chair legs scraping the floor, before silence again.

An elderly, male voice broke the silence, an air of authority filling the single word.

"Enter."


	3. Chapter 3

Lost but now found

Chapter 3

"Enter," said an elderly male voice. Harrison grasped the iron door handle and opened the door, taking two steps in before stopping, "I was told the Headmaster wished to see me?"

"Yes, Harrison, please come in," replied an old but familiar voice. Harrison crossed the threshold of the office and closed the door. He walked into the room, noting the many differences in the decoration; there were several shelves filled with large heavy books, some new and others ancient, three small tables covered in finely crafted silver instruments, the portraits had been rearranged and there was a large bronze perch holding a phoenix. Harrison smiled softly at the magnificent bird and then turned to look at the new headmaster; it was his transfiguration teacher, Albus Dumbledore.

"Good morning, Harry, I'm glad to see you've awoken, please sit down" Dumbledore greeted his former student, smiling in his grandfatherly manner.  
"And to you sir, I see you're the headmaster now, did you take over directly from Professor Dippet? Or did someone else step up?" Harrison asked, settling into the indicated chair.  
Dumbledore smiled at Harry, "I took over directly from Professor Dippet two years after the unfortunate events of the chamber of secrets. Professor Carline was suggested and endorsed as an alternative." Harry pondered this for a moment, Artemac Carline was the potions master at the time and a good teacher, hard but fair, the only other person worth considering for the post at that time.  
"Regardless, we must turn to the issue at hand." Dumbledore attempted to continue but was interrupted. "You mean what to do because I've travelled through time?" Harrison said bluntly

Dumbledore stared at his student, "I asked the matron the date, its fifty years and two days since my… 'Argument' with Tom and, I presume, the destruction of the time-turner I was carrying." Dumbledore nodded. " I was lead up here by a Miss Bones and we were discussing our subjects, there doesn't seem to be much, if any, differences in the curriculum, so I don't think it would be too hard to join the current third year classes, if you would permit me?" Harrison continued, hoping to avoid a drawn out conversation with Dumbledore, the man had a habit of wearing you down to the point of agreeing with him just to end a conversation.

Albus stared again, thinking hard. "I agree, there should be little difficulty in integrating you to the current third year classes, there is the matter of house placement but I think you'd prefer to remain in Gryffindor," he waited for a reaction and Harrison nodded, "and finally, there is the matter of your old possessions, your trunk, broom and school supplies were put into storage. Naturally food, potions ingredients and other perishables were disposed of and a record kept. Your trunk will be pulled from storage, the contents cleaned and if necessary repaired or replaced."

Harrison looked directly at Dumbledore, "Thank you sir, do I start lessons today, tomorrow or next week?"  
Dumbledore chuckled at his student's enthusiasm, "You start on Monday, Harry, and it may be worth organising a trip to Diagon Alley for new clothes, muggle fashion has changed since the war."  
Harrison looked embarrassed at that, Dumbledore smiled and continued. "Now I will introduce your new head of house, who will handle the return of your possessions and help you settle into the tower, Professor McGonagall?" he gestured to someone behind and to Harrison's right.

"Minnie!" Harrison cried as he spun around, "Minnie McGonagall, the fiery little firstie that put Tranton in the Hospital wing for a week?" he asked, as he turned to find an older witch with her black hair tied into a tight bun and a strict look on her face, that softened at Harrison's excited recognition. "Welcome back Harry," she said, smiling softly.  
"Wow Minnie, you look older than you have any right to be, how many pranksters did the hat send you?" Harrison joked, glad for finding a friendly face.  
"Too many, now I believe we must get you settled back into Gryffindor tower," she replied, laughing softly, while gesturing to the door.

Harrison rose from his seat, bid goodbye to the headmaster, and followed Professor McGonagall out of the headmaster's office. Just as the door closed, Harrison could have sworn he heard someone say; "How come _he_ gets to call her Minnie?"

Professor McGonagall led Harrison down the stairs from the office and onto the sixth floor, before heading towards Gryffindor Tower. "How did you do, Professor? Top grades still I hope?" Harry asked as they reached the grand staircase. "I completed twelve OWLs and NEWTs and a Transfiguration mastery, I am the transfiguration Professor now," Professor McGonagall replied as they reached the hallway to the Fat Lady. "You know, I can't think of anyone else who could replace the old man," Harry said thoughtfully, causing Professor McGonagall to smile

"Welcome back to Gryffindor tower, I will have someone show you to the third year boy's dorm," Professor McGonagall said as they turned into the small side corridor that led to the painting. As they did, Harry saw a pair of girls and a boy approach the painting.

The boy was 3 inches shorter than Harry with dark brown hair, a round face and was a little large. The first girl had long dirty blonde hair, pale blue eyes and was a little shorter than Susan. The second girl had a thick mane of curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and a small patch of freckles on her nose. The three turned around as their head of house approached. "Hello Professor," they said.

"Good morning, Mr Longbottom, Miss Abbot, Miss Granger, this is Harrison Potter he will be joining your classes on Monday. I would be grateful if you helped him to settle back into the tower," professor McGonagall said.  
"Of course professor," the three replied.  
"I'll leave you here, Harry, if you trunk hasn't been brought up it will shortly. It's good to have you back." Professor McGonagall said before turning away.

"Hello, I'm Harrison, but call me Harry, pleased to meet you," Harrison said.  
"Hi, I'm Neville Longbottom, this is Hannah Abbot and Hermione Granger," he said, Hannah and Hermione saying hi as Neville introduced them, "Shall we head in?"  
Harrison nodded yes and followed Neville to the painting, "Fortuna Major" Neville said.

The portrait swung open and the four walked through into the common room. Harrison stopped as the others continued towards the dormitory stairs and kicked the carpet lightly. The others turned as they reached the foot of the stairs, it was Hermione who spoke up; "Harry?"  
Harry was brought out of his thoughts by her voice, "Sorry, it... just feels odd, I'm used to thin carpets over flagstones."

"So which is the third year boy's dorm, Neville?" he asked.  
"We'll see you two back here before we head down to lunch, come on Harry," Neville said to the girls before gesturing for Harry to follow him.

Harry followed Neville up the stairs, passing to doors before entering the third; he noticed some letters scratched into the wood: JP, SB, RL and PP. He ignored it as he entered.

The dorm was still decorated in the same manner as it had 50 years ago; there were five beds around an old coke stove, each with scarlet curtains. Harry's trunk was next to the bed to the right of the door.

Harry sat down on his bed and rotated his trunk so that it was the right way up and opened it. Inside was everything he had owned before: robes, muggle clothes, his potions kit, his old uniform and muggle weapons from the 'Army Class' (ww2 was still raging and the age of majority was 15 then) although he didn't let Neville see those, his potions kit, all his old textbooks, his charmed map (he didn't know it but it was a precursor to Marauders Map that worked like a RADAR screen, showing people as named blips that faded away, regardless of any/all measures taken to disguise or hide), his second wand, wand holsters and both his broomsticks.

Harry had played seeker and reserve chaser in his second and third years, originally owning a Cleansweep 3 MK III before being asked to help test a Silver Arrow prototype, he'd been allowed to keep it as payment. Harry knew neither had been ridden in fifty years and wanted them inspected by the charms teacher and flying coach before he mounted them again.

"Wow, is that a Silver Arrow?" Neville asked, he didn't like flying but he could appreciate an excellent broom.  
"Yes, it's actually a prototype I was asked to help test. I don't know why they wanted a school kid to test it but they gave it to me as payment afterwards," Harry explained, smiling proudly.  
"I'd better get it inspected to make sure it's safe though," he added

Neville nodded in agreement as Harry collected his wand holsters, second wand (his first was 11 inches, made of Holly and had a fire phoenix feather core. His second was 14 inches, made of Oak and had a duel Royal phoenix feather and werewolf fang core) and the map.

He closed and magically locked his trunk, wore the holsters on each forearm, tested his wands to check for damage and tested the map after explaining it to Neville, who promptly told him to keep it from one Ron Weasley and his older brothers, twins Fred and George; the twins because they would use it for pranks and Ron because he would use it to attack the Slytherins.

Harry pocketed the map as he left the dorm, refreshing the password as he did, and asked Neville why Ron disliked the Slytherins.

"The house has a reputation for producing dark wizards, and some of its current members are downright foul. They bully the students in the other houses especially muggleborns and their head of house turns a blind eye and attacks the other houses himself. Ron is just as prejudiced but only against Slytherins, he thinks all Slytherins are dark by default, he'll take any and all chances to get an advantage over the Slytherins, especially Draco Malfoy."

"What did Malfoy do? Or is it a case of what hasn't he done?" Harry asked frowning, he'd known Abraxas Malfoy and while they hadn't been friends they were far from enemies and Abraxas was an honourable man.

"What hasn't he done," Neville replied darkly as they reached the bottom of the stairs, the girls nowhere to be seen.

Harrison and Neville sat down in two armchairs close to the stairs and began to talk about more mundane things: WW2's result, ministry policy in the last fifty years, advances in potions or new spells, advances in broom design and quidditch.

The two were discussing Puddlemere United's, Harry supported them, current line up and performance in the last few games, which were documented in the discarded copies of Quidditch Weekly in the common room, when Harry heard a familiar voice coming from the stairs to the girls dormitories.

"…and he healed my hands, just like that, Madame Pomfrey looked amazed at what he did, I don't think she's seen anything like it. She then asked me to show him to Dumbledore's office and we started talking on the way, it was fun, he's so smart and funny too," Said a voice suspiciously like Susan's.

"Don't forget handsome," teased a second voice, 'that's Hannah' Harry thought.

"He is kind of good looking," Susan admitted as she turned the final corner on the stairs, stopping and blushing furiously when she saw both Harry and Neville were waiting close to the stairs.

Hannah pushed Susan forwards, out of the doorway, to find Neville and Harry sitting in armchairs next to the stairs and Harry blushing as hard as Susan, having clearly overheard.

"So… I guess you heard us?" Hannah asked, suddenly feeling very awkward, as Hermione joined them.  
"You think I'm handsome?" Harrison asked nervously, he was actually quite shy.  
"Well, yeah" Hannah replied as Susan nodded.  
"Thank you, no one's actually complimented me like that before," Harrison admitted, surprising all three girls.  
Harrison cleared his throat, "I guess we should head down to the hall now, right?" he said, looking between Neville and the girls.  
"Sounds good," Neville replied, getting up and heading to the portrait. Harrison got up; he looked at the girls before following Neville out the portrait hole. They waited for the girls before starting to walk down, Harrison and Neville continued their discussion on quidditch to the girl's amusement.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting on his throne in the Great Hall, thinking over the meeting in his office that Harrison had interrupted earlier. He'd invited Lily and James Potter over in order to bring them up to date and discuss how to proceed. He'd also invited Minerva, Harrison's new head of house, and Remus Lupin, the last of James' school friends.

Harrison had taken the issue of continuing his education out of his hands by confronting him about it. But the matters of legal and magical guardian remained, Harrison would most likely be taken in by Lily and James, while there was a chance Harrison wasn't their son and it was all a horrible co-incidence, there was the irrefutable fact he was a Potter, Harrison still had some say about who he would end up with though.

Harrison had knocked shortly after Lily had asked whether they could meet him and if they could take him home until the spring term started in January. Lily and James had scrambled under James' cloak while he had placed a disillusionment charm on Remus. They had remained silent as they watched the meeting.

Albus smiled gently as he remembered James' outburst just after Harrison left, _"How come _he _gets to call her Minnie?" _he had said, to Albus and Remus' amusement. Lily, however, had stood still, her hands covering her mouth, staring at the door. You didn't need to be a Legillimens to know what she was thinking.  
"Harry," she'd said softly. "James, that was Harry, our Harry," James had pulled her into a hug and said "I know, I knew inside when I first saw him."

The meeting had broken up shortly after, Lily being too emotional after seeing her, long believed dead, son, James wasn't much better, if a bit more coherent. The couple were now sitting at the head table between Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick with Remus between them and Filius, the three of them in a quiet discussion with Minerva about what Harry had been like when she had been at school.

Albus was distracted from his pondering by the arrival of the subject of his thoughts, along with the elder Potters, Remus, Minerva and Rubeus Hagrid.

Harry and Neville stepped to one side to let a group of Ravenclaws out of the hall before stepping through the massive doorway themselves. It was just as Harry remembered, except the hanging braziers had been replaced by thousands of floating candles. Harry turned to Neville, who lead the way to the Gryffindor table, sitting down on the end with his back to the door. Harry sat opposite him, facing the door, with Hannah to his left and Hermione and Susan sitting to Neville's right.

The group spent the next 10 minutes talking as they ate lunch. Hermione and Susan were discussing their homework for Ancient Runes with Harry when they were interrupted by a scream from the doors. Neville, Hermione and Susan spun round as Harry and Hannah looked up.

Standing in the doorway were three boys and two girls; the boys were Gryffindors, third or fourth years, and the two girls looked like second years.

"Watch where you're going!" shouted the tallest of the boys, a lanky, freckle faced redhead, to the smaller of the two girls, who had been knocked to the floor. "People don't need filth like you tripping them up"

Harry noticed that the loud mouthed redhead bore a resemblance to the second, still standing girl.  
"WHAT!" she shouted. "Ronald Weasley! You are unbelievable! We were minding our own business when you barged into Rose, You're the one that should look where you're going,"

"I take it the lanky git is Ron?" Harry muttered to Neville, who nodded back, his face contorted in disgust.  
"We'd better break this up," Harry said, looking to Neville, who nodded, and the both rose and walked towards the confrontation.

As they walked over, Harry noticed that the second girl, who was being helped up, looked like a smaller version of the red headed woman at the staff table, except for the hazel eyes.

"I've got better things to do than constantly look down to keep from tripping over mudblood spawn." Ron said, spitting the last two words.

Several people shouted angrily as at least three girls screamed at the redhead's language. Rose burst into tears as her friend shouted at her brother for the insult.

Harry, however, saw red. He fired a powerful bludgeoning hex at Ron's torso followed by his version of 'The Duellers Hello'. The redhead doubled over as the bludgeoning hex slammed into his left side, fracturing nearly all the ribs on that side, followed closely by an obscure silencing charm, a non-standard disarming hex and an imprisonment curse. The idiot opened his mouth twice as he was silenced before his wand went flying away from him, landing in a soup pan on the Ravenclaw table, finally falling to the ground as a thick steel collar formed on his neck while shackles formed on his wrists and ankles before being bound by heavy chains.

Ron looked around from his position on the floor to find the one who dared to attack a pure-blood like him, to find a wand aimed right between his eyes. He gulped as his brain registered, not only his lack of a means to defend himself, but also that this boy's eyes burned with a fury that he'd never seen, and a small part of him prayed would never see again.

"Never!" undiluted rage filled every single syllable, "Utter That Word In My Presence, Again!"  
Harry hadn't shouted, he didn't need to, but to Ron and everyone else watching, it may have been better if he had. Raw magical energy seemed to roll of him as he glared at the fallen Weasley.

Harry turned away from the prone boy, who had now soiled himself, to the boys companions; a tall boy of African descent and a black haired boy that reminded Harry of an Irish boy in the year above him.

"You two," He said, again projecting his voice as he pointed to them. "Take this filth directly to McGonagall's office," He saw them hesitate, "NOW!"A wave of raw magic making them stumble as he finally shouted.

Harry watched as the two hauled their companion onto his feet before dragging him off to their head of houses office as fast as they could. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and then turned to the two girls who had been the idiot's victims.

He walked to the smaller girl and held out his hand to help her up. "Are you alright?"

The girl looked up at him, her hazel eyes brimming with tears, blinking twice before stammering, "Y-y-yes, t-thank you," and then took his hand.

Harry helped her to her feet and conjured a handkerchief for her, just as Professor McGonagall reached them.  
"That was very kind of you, Mr Potter; however I cannot condone violence or the threatening of students in the halls. Thirty points from Gryffindor."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement as both girls turned to him, jaws dropped at the name.  
"I understand Professor and I expected nothing less, but I will not ignore such language, especially to one of the younger students." He said, looking directly at his head of house. "I apologise in advance if you have trouble removing the shackles," he added.

Minerva nodded in understanding before turning to the two girls and checking they were fine and asking for their account of what happened.

Harry stayed where he was for a moment, until Professor McGonagall walked past him to head to her office.  
"Give him hell, Minnie," Harry muttered as she passed, drawing curious looks from both the girls and Neville as he turned back to the Gryffindor table.  
Harry returned to his seat opposite Neville and was met by stunned looks from Susan and Hannah and Hermione looked caught between disapproval and thinking Ron got what he deserved.

"Harry…" Susan said in an awed voice.  
"I have never tolerated bullies and I never will," Harry said firmly, drawing not only impressed looks from his new friends but a round of applause from the other Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students that had heard.

Harry stood up and bowed slightly to the applauding Gryffindors, before sitting back down and resuming the previous conversation with Hermione and Susan.  
The discussion of Hermione and Susan's homework ended ten minutes later with both girls taking notes on what to add or modify, which was when Harry remembered something.

"Hey, who are the charms teacher and the flying coach?" Harry asked. Neville and Hannah looked up to the staff table.  
"Professor Flitwick is the charms teacher, second from the end on the left side and Madam Hooch is the flying instructor and she's in the same position on the opposite side of the table," Neville replied, pointing to the two professors.  
"You guys have to go to lessons now, right?" Harry asked, receiving nods from his friends. "Why don't you head to lessons, I've got to speak to Professor Flitwick and Madame Hooch. I'll catch you later in the common room."

Neville, Hannah, Hermione and Susan agreed and got up to head to class, Harrison started to walk to the staff table.

As he passed the centre of the table, he noticed that the red haired woman was sitting with the hazel eyed girl that had been insulted by Weasley, and that the girl's classmates were watching him as he passed.

He turned and walked to the small charms professor as he cleared the house tables.  
"Professor Flitwick?" Harry asked.  
The small man turned from the brown haired man next to him to face the student.  
"Hello, Harrison Potter isn't it? The young man who time-travelled correct?" Professor Flitwick had a rather squeaky voice and seemed to be rather energetic and excitable, his question drawing the attention of the men next to him.  
"That's correct sir, I would recommend placing an unbreakable charm on any time-turners the school is assigned, I found out what happens if you don't the hard way," Harry replied with a friendly smile. Flitwick nodded thoughtfully, obviously considering the suggestion. "Actually sir, I wanted to ask you about something."  
"Of course, how can I help?" Flitwick asked.  
"I was on the quidditch team in 1941 and 42, I had two brooms and they've been in storage since 1942, I was wondering if I could drop by your office so you and the flying coach could inspect them? Make sure they're airworthy?" He asked, not noticing the looks from the two men either side of the charms teacher.  
"Certainly, Mr Potter, meet me after dinner and I'll take you to my office, you can leave the brooms with me and I'll have Madame Hooch assist me in the inspection. I'll inform you when we're done," Professor Flitwick replied.  
"Thank you sir," Harry said as he turned to leave.

"Mr Potter!"

Harry's head snapped round, Professor McGonagall was walking towards him.

"Mr Potter, the headmaster would like to see you in his office," Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes, Professor, I'll head up now," Harry replied, and he turned and walked towards the hall doors.  
As he left, he didn't see Professor McGonagall start talking to the two men sitting with Professor Flitwick and the red haired woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost but now found

Chapter 4

Harry continued the long familiar trek to the headmaster's office, well aware he was being followed. The first was an older student, a prefect probably, that held himself tall, straight and proud, quite likely ordered to make sure he made it to the heads office.  
_'Strutting Peacock'_ he thought.  
The second was an older student or young adult following from further back under a disillusionment charm; he didn't know what to make of them.

He reached the gargoyle without incident and gave the password before stepping through. Harrison briefly wondered what Dumbledore wanted to see him about as he passed the disguised ward stone but decided Dumbles would explain.

He knocked on the door, but there was no response. He knocked twice more before realising the old man was probably still downstairs and entered to wait. A soft trill distracted him however; he looked around to find the large phoenix he saw earlier was now sitting on the chair next to him. He reached over and began stroking the bird's magnificent red and gold plumage, earning a purr-like trill as he reached a particular spot on the neck.

He continued petting the phoenix for several minutes until Professor Dumbledore entered the room. The professor strode over to his desk, smiling lightly as he saw Fawkes, and sat down.  
"How has your morning been Harrison?" Dumbledore asked gently, Harry knew the old man had something to say but was trying to be gentle about it.  
"Good enough, I was surprised by how little the castle has changed though. I wasn't impressed by that weasel kid though" he said, frowning towards the end.  
Dumbledore nodded gravely, "Yes there have been a number of incidents with Mr _Weasley_ over the past few years, Miss Granger was nearly killed by a troll on her first Halloween due to his attitude; my understanding is that she attempted to help him in class that day and he called her names until she cried, if Mr Longbottom hadn't remembered that she wasn't at the feast the troll would have found her alone. I had hoped that the pair of them would be a positive influence on Mr Weasley but he has rebuked any offer of friendship and I believe the two accompanying him earlier are essentially bullied into following him," he admitted sadly, his face displaying a shadow of his feelings that Halloween despite his best efforts, when he'd learned of the troll cornering Hermione in the bathroom and why she was in there he'd never felt so powerless and such a failure in his entire career. It was, in Minerva's own words, _'sheer dumb luck'_ they had survived.

"But you don't have grounds to suspend or expel him," Harry added sadly, knowing the headmaster's position and sharing a dorm was going to be difficult, _'better reinforce the security on my trunk'_ he thought.

Dumbledore nodded. "In any case, he has yet to warrant such actions in accordance with the school charter. Regardless, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about," he said, Harrison frowned as his suspicions proved correct.

"Tomorrow I plan to let you spend the day in Diagon Alley, in order to collect your supplies for the year and acquire new clothes or a broom, your old brooms will be hard pressed to match most modern models, settle any business with Gringotts," he explained before gazing at Harrison unblinkingly. "I would ask you to undergo an inheritance test at Gringotts, I have reason to believe that your parents are alive and that you ended up in that Orphanage due to Temporal Displacement," he continued, watching impassively as his student froze.

To Harrison, it felt like his brain and body had seized solid. _'My parents? ...Alive? no, t-t-they can't… it's been decades for Christ's sake…'_ thoughts, hopes and denials seemed to penetrate the stillness inside like blowtorches on frozen ironwork.  
Slowly he said, "That's not possible."

"There is enough evidence to fit the theory," Dumbledore said slowly, handing over the ministry parchments, his school record, both birth certificates and several old Daily Prophet newspapers.

He watched as Harry went through each article and even started checking previous articles in reference to the others until he stopped and looked at his professor. "How?" he asked.

"Twelve years ago, a dark wizard calling himself Voldemort attacked the Potter family who were in hiding in Godric's Hollow. He incapacitated Mr and Mrs Potter before proceeding to the nursery on the upper floor, yes he only desired to murder the child," he clarified as Harry's expression went from shock to murderous. "The parents awoke just as Voldemort addressed the child but before they could attempt to reach their child, the emerald green double-flash of the killing curse lit up the landing, this was followed by a green glow before a final green flash and a small explosion. For the past 12 years they have believed their son, Harry, had perished in that explosion that seemed to claim Voldemort's life as well." Dumbledore stopped, waiting for a moment as Harrison was shaking in anger at his former schoolmates actions.

"That night I was given a piece of parchment by an unspeakable that stated a Temporal anomaly had been detected at roughly the same time as the attack in the _immediate area_, I was sent another piece with a minor addition moments after your trip through time earlier this week. I came to the conclusion the events may be connected, so I viewed memories of both events in my pensieve," he continued, gesturing to the cabinet where he stored his pensieve.

"You noticed something that you missed the first time," Harry said slowly, not trusting himself to believe, not wanting to set himself up for disappointment.

Dumbledore nodded, "I did. Just before the explosion, the green flash was overlapped by a golden glow, the exact same glow as seen when your Time Turner cracked," he confirmed, knowing that he should have investigated further all those years ago.

"Your school record lists your birth parents as James Charlus Potter and Lily Rosemarie Potter Nee Evans, the same names as the mother and father whose child Voldemort targeted. To me there is little doubt that you are their son and you were cast backwards through time as a result of the attack." He was now reconsidering his decision, as Harrison sat in front of him apparently emotionless but knowing it was just a mask, but why use such a mask?

"Unfortunately there is a chance that all this is all just a coincidence, but the only fool proof way to determine one way or the other is an inheritance test," he concluded.

"So you're not even certain I went back in time in the first place?" Harry asked after a moment, "or even how?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, making Harry swear quietly but not quietly enough as Dumbledore gave him a piercing look.

"Temporal Mechanics are a pain in the butt," he stated as he rose, Dumbledore nodded in agreement. Wizards may be capable of time travel, but it was muggles that understood the long term consequences better, even though their theories were many and often contradictory.

"I have arranged an escort, not a teacher unfortunately, but I believe they will be more than adequate for the job, I hope to see you at 9:30 tomorrow." The headmaster finished.

Harrison nodded, said goodbye and headed through the door and back to the tower.

The conversation had left him reeling, his parents were alive? He'd been born decades after he entered school? He'd started school before his grandparents were in double figures?

It was in this turbulent state that he arrived at the tower landing to find a frantic Susan jogging toward him.

"Harry"

"Susan? Are you alright?" Harry asked as she stopped in front of him.

"I'm fine," she said, gasping for breath. Harry couldn't help but think she looked hot with her cheeks red and her hair loose and falling into her face. "It's you I'm worried about."

Harry cocked an eyebrow in surprise as she continued. "Ron just got back from the hospital wing, he's kicking up a storm about you attacking him without provocation," she said, brushing a loose lock of hair away from her eyes. "I heard his brothers talking about ambushing you in a revenge attack."

"He's banging off about me attacking him for no reason?" he asked, waiting for her nod, which she did.  
"His brothers – ""and the rest of the quidditch team" "– and the quidditch team are planning a perceived righteous retribution?" again Susan nodded.  
"And he expects to get away with it?" Susan nodded again, this time slightly confused.  
"Not bloody likely," Harry said before marching towards the portrait. Susan's eyes widened in shock and she tore after him.  
"No one screws with me and walks away unharmed," he muttered as he got ten feet from the portrait, Susan caught up with him before he gave the password.  
"Harry, No!" she cried making the Fat Lady wince and Harry face her, surprise etched into his face. "You can't do this, you'll get into trouble. He's not worth it," she pleaded, she didn't want to admit it but she liked him and was afraid of him getting hurt.  
"I have to stand up to him, you can't excuse what he did today and I'm betting his brothers don't know the whole story. I'm going in there to confront him on the truth, more than a few gryffindors saw the exchange," he explained, Susan nodded in agreement.  
"Yes, the common room was split roughly in half when I left between those who were and weren't there, sadly most weren't there," she told him, smiling sadly.  
"I know, go find professor McGonagall," he told her, he waved off her protests. "She needs to know and this is likely to escalate. Go!"

Susan turned and started running, she heard him say the password and the portrait open, as she reached the end of the landing she heard Harry bellow "WEASLEY!"

Susan returned ten minutes later, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout behind her. They were met at the end of the corridor by Hannah, who had a nasty cut on her cheek.  
"Professor! Harry came in as Ron was stirring the house against him. He called Ron out on what had happened in the hall, about how he had said _that_ word to Rose Potter. Ron's brothers turned on him demanding the truth so Ron began casting spells at Harry, Harry returned fire and - it just…" she tried to explain but couldn't finish. Professor Sprout looked at her cheek and healed the cut as McGonagall and Flitwick entered the landing to find most of the first, second and third years lying against the walls of the landing, all huddled up from fear or nursing minor wounds, except for a group of third and fourth years behind a barricade in front of the portrait.

McGonagall strode over to the barricade, Flitwick following her. She looked to Hermione, who was one of the third years at the barricade, "What happened here?"

"World War III kicked off" came the flippant reply of a fourth year to her left, she crossed the barricade and opened the portrait to be met by utter devastation; there were scorch marks all over the walls and the back of the portrait, the portraits were torn or scorched and empty, the handful of bookcases were firewood, the tables had been upended and had several holes each punched through them, torn and singed book pages were littering the ground or fluttering around, stuffing from the couches and armchairs littered the floor, there was a rough line of iron spikes in the opposite wall and tables at roughly knee height and there were several students lying on the ground in various states of injury.

"My goodness" Flitwick said as he entered, "I don't think Hogwarts has ever seen anything like this before," he exclaimed as he looked upon the devastation.

The two teachers waded through the destruction, trying to find all the students before attempting to repair the damage, most of the students were relatively unharmed with the exceptions of Harrison Potter (who was found with several deep lacerations to his left arm, both legs and his face, a broken arm and a concussion), Ron Weasley (who had two broken arms, a broken leg, a broken nose, was pinned to the wall by five iron spikes through his arms, legs and a near miss to his crotch, and was still under the effects of the bat-bogey hex) and Percy Weasley (who by the looks of it had been standing in the middle of the room and was caught in the crossfire).

The next ten minutes were spent tending to the wounded students and evacuating the dorms, nearly everyone that had sided with Ron had bolted after the truth came out and spells started flying, before they began to repair the damage, it took several minutes but apart from the paintings the common room was virtually as it was an hour earlier.

The three heads of house spent the rest of the evening trying to discover the course of events that led to the skirmish.

It turned out that Ron had used a heavily edited version of the events in the great hall to rile up the rest of his housemates, but had been confronted by Harry and the truth came out. His brothers and housemates grew angry at Ron lying and Ron attempted to curse Harry, who deflected the spell and retaliated. Several other students had reacted to the redirected spell and after a few seconds spells were flying everywhere, Ron tried to run in the confusion but was pinned to the wall. After another couple of minutes everyone was either unconscious, had left the room or was too injured to carry on.

Ron was given detention to the end of the year and warned that any further actions would lead to suspension, Harry was given two months detention, everyone else who cast any jinxes, hexes or curses received a month's detention.

After a series of apologies from Ron's brothers Fred and George and the rest of the quidditch team followed by most of the house, everyone was able to return to their dorms.

Before he drifted off to sleep, he thought over everything that had happened that day, he hoped that tomorrow would be a normal day or at least as normal as it gets at Hogwarts.

He was woken up at 8:00 by his alarm. After showering and getting dressed in jeans, a white shirt and a brown thigh length coat and a fedora, he went down to the great hall for breakfast.

As he is eating, he notices that the Headmaster is talking to a tall woman with black hair, grey eyes and a beautiful, aristocratic face who is sitting next to a pink haired witch that he'd seen at the Hufflepuff table. He also notices the tall brown and black haired men and the red haired woman from yesterday are still sitting between professors McGonagall and Flitwick.

Harry had to wait less than a minute after finishing his breakfast before Professor McGonagall, the black haired witch and the younger pink haired witch came over.

"Harry this is Andromeda Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora, they will be accompanying you to the Alley today," Minerva said, introducing the tall black haired witch, who smiled warmly, and the girl, who grimaced at her beautiful but unwieldy name.

"A pleasure to meet both of you," Harry said, smiling lightly and bowing a little, causing the older witch to smile and her daughter to blush.

"Thank you, now I believe we have business to attend to, Harry," Andromeda said as Harry rose.

Harry followed both women out of the hall, oblivious to the eyes watching him keenly as he left. They left the entrance hall and headed for the main gate, Harry had asked to take the knight bus as he lacked any finesse at using the floo.

The trip was mostly passed with small talk, each learning a little about each other, broken up by the regular need to help Nymphadora up every time she fell over.

They arrived in London at 11:30, a little unsteady on their legs but otherwise fine. They went to Gringotts first, Harry checking his old vault was still active, which it was and it had racked up a nice interest percentage, make a withdrawal and schedule an inheritance test, which was booked foe 16:45. After converting some galleons into pounds, the two women dragged him off to muggle London for clothes shopping, he put his foot down and only allowed them to pick out clothes for special occasions and kept as close to his old style as possible while still looking modern and cool. They returned to the Alley at around 13:00 and began the more mundane (for them) shopping: buying potions supplies, new uniforms, school books (Harry was horrified by both the price and the horrible content of _certain_ books), new kits for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, before finally reaching the highlight of the day, for Harry and Nym, choosing a new broom.

Harry quickly learned the Nimbus line was derived from the old Silver Arrow series, but the new Cleansweeps, the IX with the X coming in the summer, were serious contenders but Nym favoured the Comet series which were good brooms but were budget models and lacked higher end performance.

In the end he stuck with the familiar, purchasing the Nimbu 2000 (which was on sale and deciding to wait for the 2003 or 2005 as the 2001 was lacking in terms of fine control compared to its slower predecessor). Together they left the shop and headed back to the bank for the appointment.

The three were ushered into one of the manager's offices; Harry was pleased to see that his manager was Blackreach the teller who had helped him open his account all those years ago.

He gave the three a quick rundown of the test and the necessary procedure. He poured the prepared potion into a runic silver basin and handed Harry a ceremonial dagger.

Harry took the dagger and drew it across his palm while holding his hand over the basin, the wound healing instantly when a sufficient quantity of blood was detected in the basin.  
The three waited anxiously for the minute the potion required to work; finally the parchment placed in the basin absorbed both the potion and the blood.  
The three watched as Blackreach removed the parchment, muttered an incantation which made the parchment glow softly for a moment, before holding out the parchment to Harry.  
Harry held the parchment for a moment, his hands shaking, before unrolling the parchment and reading it.

Lily, James and Rose Potter were waiting in Dumbledore's office for Harrison to return, they knew he had gone to Diagon Alley earlier in the day and had intended to have an inheritance test performed, that test was the only way to prove or disprove whether he was their son.  
Lily and James were nervous about meeting their son who they had missed for many years, Rose was nervous about meeting her older brother (who had had to save her from Weasel already).  
They were at the opposite end of the room from the fireplace so Dumbledore could speak to Harry and learn the results of the test, keeping them out of sight just in case he was wrong.  
James was in fact pacing the width of the room, something he'd only done during the last war when his friends were on high risk missions or when they'd gone into hiding. Lily appeared to be reading a book but was staring at the same spot on the page, glancing between the clock and the fireplace regularly. Rose was just sitting on a chair next to her mother, rocking gently backwards and forwards just like her mother did when she was stressed. Dumbledore and Minerva were waiting close to the fireplace but stood a cautious distance, they knew from memory that Harry had inherited Lily's finesse for using the floo.

Everyone jumped as the fireplace roared with green flames, Rose jumped up and ran to a spot beside the headmaster and jumped slightly as Harry came out of the flames, stumbled but remained standing.  
She watched in fascination as he patted himself down, glanced around at his body and the floor in disbelief and suddenly jumped up and cheered. "Yes! Finally, after three years," he yelled happily, confusing everyone but the two teachers but his celebration was short lived.  
the fireplace flames roared green again and a sixth year girl shot out on her back, skidded on the floor, and swept Harry's legs from under him.  
The third year had been facing the fire so he landed face down on top of the Hufflepuff, his head in an embarrassing place.  
Tonks went pink while Harry just looked up and glared at her, ignoring certain parts of her anatomy right in front of his face.  
"You just couldn't let me have this one, could you?" he said crossly, Tonks looked very sheepish.  
"You do know there are a lot of guys in the school that would kill to be in your position, right?" she asked, hoping to distract him and partially succeeding as Harry looked down and noticed his position. He went slightly red as he got up but kept glaring at her as he said "sadly I'm more partial to redheads," he added "that I'm not directly related to," as Tonks turned her hair red.  
Tonks pouted as he pulled her up, to her mother's amusement as she stepped around the pair to Dumbledore.

"How did your trip go?" Dumbledore asked, his mind racing as he watched his former student.

"Good for the most part, but this is what I think your waiting to see, sir" Harry replied, handing Dumbledore the parchment.  
Dumbledore opened the parchment and read the results, Minerva and Rose reading over his shoulder, his face lit up in shock but relaxed into a smile.

"Only you, old man. Only you," Harry said, smiling at his headmaster fondly before looking to the girl beside Dumbledore.

Rose shied away a little but relaxed when Harry smiled as he took a close look at her for the first time.  
She was about four inches shorter than him, with wavy dark red hair that went halfway down her back; she had the beginnings of womanly curves and a very pretty face. Her eyes were what held his attention though, they were the exact same shape as his but hazel coloured with a certain mischievous quality behind round glasses.

"Hey, it's Rose, right?" Harry asked, still smiling gently.  
"Yes, thank you for helping with weasel yesterday," she replied, relaxing as she started to get more comfortable.  
"He had no right to say _THAT_ to you," Harry scowled at the memory but then added, "I wouldn't have been a good brother if I hadn't defended my little sister."  
Rose blinked twice before stammering a "What? You mean… you're really my big brother?"  
Harry nodded and showed her the parchment; she read the first three lines and threw her arms around him in a big hug.  
Harry wrapped his arms around the smaller girl and hugged her back, tears he'd been trying to hide spilling down his cheeks, dripping onto Rose's hair and catching her attention.

"Harry, why are you crying?" she asked, pulling away just enough to look into his eyes. He smiled a little at her before answering, wiping some of his tears away.

"Nothing, it's just…" he started, trying to think of the right words. "I have always wanted to know my family, and now I have a sister, now I have a family," he told her.

Rose smiled brightly at her brother and hugged him again; Harry hugged her again before looking up to see his parents smiling through tears of happiness at them.


End file.
